


Gay Vodka

by whatdoiknowx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Pride, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatdoiknowx/pseuds/whatdoiknowx
Summary: Straight vodka is prohibited during pride month.Written for the phandomficfests Pride Flash Fic Fest.





	Gay Vodka

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally self-indulgent and silly, based off the moment linked below from a Harry Styles concert. If anyone found this funny, that was all Harry (and the dude from his concert), not me. If anyone found this dumb - well, I found this amusing, which was the whole point lol.
> 
> Link for concert moment: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kr3UyKO4eo (starting at about 2:12)

It was the night after their first US show, and they'd been convinced to go out for celebratory drinks. Dan had kind of just wanted to go home and celebrate with Phil in private, but he also knew it was polite to go out with some of the crew every once in a while. Not that it was terrible going out with the crew - Dan really liked them and actually enjoyed spending time with them on tour. It was just that Dan often preferred being alone - well, being alone with Phil, but that was essentially the same thing in his books. Being with Phil didn't require any extra energy. 

He was actually sort of glad he'd agreed to come out tonight, though. They'd gone to a nice little bar in town, not too busy but with a good vibe. There were pride flags hung around throughout the interior, rainbow decorations already in place for the city's upcoming pride celebrations that coming weekend. It made Dan feel warm inside, to see the tangible expressions of queerness around him. He smiled to himself as he fingered the small hoop in his ear, his own little personal expression. 

The atmosphere around them wasn't the only reason Dan was happy they came out tonight. He grinned as he looked at Phil who was sat next to Dan in the booth they were sharing with their tour team. 

Phil was definitely having a good time tonight. He'd indulged in several cocktails, far more than he usually did. Far, far more. Dan hadn't seen him this drunk in years. 

Dan, on the other hand, had been nursing the same drink all night. He knew Phil was going to regret his decision in the morning when he had a pounding headache and nauseous stomach, but right now he was clearly having fun. 

Dan watched in amusement as Phil animatedly told a story to their manager across the table, almost knocking over his drink - which was thankfully nearly empty - as he flailed his arms about. He was squished up against Dan in the small booth, and Dan couldn't resist slipping his hand under the table and giving Phil's thigh a squeeze. He didn't even care if anyone saw - he was too happy and filled with love and pride tonight to care.

The waitress came back over a few minutes later to take another round of drink orders. When she got to Phil, he was still absorbed in telling his story. Dan nudged him to get his attention, directing his focus to the waitress waiting on him.

When the waitress asked again what he wanted, Phil slurred out, "Vodka, please."

"Straight?" the waitress asked, when Phil didn't elaborate on what he wanted mixed in with the vodka.

"No, gay." Phil grinned back tipsily, then turned back to their manager to finish his story.

Everyone at the table just stared for a moment, including the waitress. Dan was the first to break, snorting loudly, then burying his face into his hands. His shoulders shook as he tried to contain his laughter. The rest of their group broke into laughter after, some a bit more awkward than others - not everyone at the table was fully aware of their relationship, though Dan figured they all assumed even if they hadn't been explicitly told.

"What?" Phil asked, sloppily hitting at Dan's shoulder. "What's so funny?"

Dan straightened up, shaking his head fondly at Phil, giggles still escaping. 

Phil looked confused, but then his eyes widened slightly and he comically slapped his hand over his mouth. 

"Oops." He turned back to the waitress, looking slightly sheepish but not all that embarrassed. "Um, cranberry juice is fine, thanks."

The waitress left, an amused look on her face, and Phil rested his head against Dan's shoulder for a moment before leaning back up. 

Dan patted his leg fondly. "You know I'm not ever letting you live that down, right?"

"I hate you," Phil slurred back, before stealing a sip of Dan's drink then turning back to continue his previous conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr post [ here ](https://onedirectionticketss1.tumblr.com/post/175188516778/title-gay-vodka-word-count-674-summary-straight)


End file.
